Thing Called Love
by teesloverB01
Summary: It's a wasted love we all regret. Artemis is offered to attend the school of her dreams. Before she leaves, she tells Wally she loves him. What happens when he can't say it back? Spitfire. AU. DickxRoy, slight slash.


A/N: So this idea just came to me one day and it was just going to be like one of those that I think is too dumb or undeveloped to write about, and trust me there is quite a few, but I just felt like doing this one.

So I do hope you like it and yes, there is a little slash between Dick and Roy, but it's so very little, that you have to wish for it.. Sorry if you wanted it to be there, but you know, what can you do. Ok, here goes. They may be OOC, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be going crazy right now.

* * *

"Are you sure?" A very reluctant Artemis repeated for the third time. She had already packed and was ready to head out the door.

"I'm positive, Artemis. This is your chance," Wally answered, his true feelings hiding behind that forced smile he managed to plaster on.

She gave him a small smile. "Ok, Wally." They stared longingly in each other's eyes and there was a brief moment of silence before Artemis finally broke it by saying those three words she feared for so long. "I love you."

Wally was stunned and just looked at her. _She said it. She really said it! She loves me. Oh my god! Say it back, dumbass! _"Ye- Yeah."

_What the hell was that? Ok, one more try. _But Artemis had a confused and hurt look on her face and before he could say anything else, she gave him a hug and ran out the door. Just like that, she was gone. _Oh crap, what did I just do? _"Ok, ok. Calm down, Wally. I have to fix this. Ok, where was she going again? Right, keys! Artemis, hold on!"

Ignoring Wally and not looking back, the blonde hailed a cab before Wally could come after her. "Main Central Train Station, please." _Oh God, what just happened? I'm so stupid! I knew he wouldn't say it back! That was so embarrassing! _She thought as her eyes started to fill with tears. 10 minutes later, she arrived at her destination and was waiting in line to purchase her ticket. She then crossed over to the rails and stood in line waiting to board the train to West Virginia.

As her wait grew shorter and shorter, she started to wonder if this was really what she wanted to do. _**Should**__ I leave? Ok, Artemis, snap out of it. There's nothing else here for you. Wally didn't say it back. He doesn't feel the same way. I need to go. This is a once in a lifetime chance. _There were only four people left separating her and her chance to leave, but once she got up to the front, she didn't give the guy her ticket. "I have to go make a phone call," she blurted out and ran over to one of the payphones scattered throughout the building. She dialed the only person's number she could think of at the moment to give her some advice. "Dick, I need some help."

Dick and Roy were together in the kitchen of the manor, giggling and trying to make dinner. "Oh my god, Roy. You did not say that!" A very giddy Dick cried, his laughter filling the air.

"Seriously, I did. It got really awkward between us, too after that."

"You are such a-" He was cut off by the sudden ringing of the telephone and he went to go answer it. "Wonder who that is? Hello, Wayne Residence. Oh, Artemis? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Maryland? Or wait, where are you going? Virginia, right? Why are you on the phone?"

"_Dick, I need some help_."

"Ok, sounds urgent. What's up?"

"_I… I told Wally I loved him before I left." _Artemis told him, clearly distraught.

"Ok, I don't see what the problem is." Dick replied who started giggling at the sight of Roy who had dropped a bunch of flour on himself.

"_You don't understand. He didn't say it back!" _

"Oh… Well, that's not good."

"_I know! He just stood there and said_ yeah_ back! And I know I should leave, but now I'm not so sure. I'm standing here like a freaking idiot with my bags scared to step onto this train. I mean I shouldn't, right? He was the only person that could've stopped me from going, but then again this is my dream! And if he doesn't love me, what's holding me back! He's not even here to see me off. I mean, I meant what I said, right?"_

"Artemis! Calm down. Relax. Now, what exactly did you do after you said it?"

"_I, uhh, was shocked, so I just gave him a hug and left."_

"Ooookkkk… Did you give him one of those crappy, one-arm hugs?" He asked with concern, looking over at Roy who had begun to listen in.

"_Yeeeaaahhh, was that wrong?"_

"YES! You can't give him a **hug**! You could've at least kissed him! Those three words are not enough! A hug means that you weren't sure and that you may not have meant it for real. Maybe your problem is not that he didn't return the feeling, it's that you're scared you didn't mean that "I love you!" You're scared that you left it in a crappy way, which you did! You're afraid that you're walking away."

"_You're right. I don't think I meant that. I have to see him again. Ok, but what do I do now? Do I call him?"_

"Of course not! You never call the guy! Even if you didn't mean it, you said it first. If Wally truly loves you, he'll be there. Just don't think about it too much, ok? Now get back in that train before you regret it! Good-bye!" Dick slammed the phone down, ending the call.

Roy gave him an amused look. "What do you think? Think he'll show up?"

"Probably, but he'll probably call us first. In fact, I expect that phone to ring in five, four, three, two…" And the phone rang right on cue. "Told you."

"Are you gonna make him squirm a little?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Dick thought for a moment before picking up the phone. "Duh! Ahem. Hi, you've reached Gotham's resident love guru. Sorry if your love life is falling to pieces at the moment, but I'm not available right now, so leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you. _BEEP_…"

Wally's slightly agitated voice came through a second later. _"Dick, come on! I know that's not your actual voicemail! Pick up, man! I need help!"_

Dick and Roy just smiled and snickered at his urgency.

"_Ok, fine. But just know, I tried Conner for advice before I called you and he was, like, no help at-"_

Dick suddenly became angry at this comment and answered, frustrated, "What? You called Conner before you called me? He is a cold, heartless robot who has absolutely no feelings!"

"_I knew that would get you to answer. Now, help me or I'll tell Conner you said that! Come on, please!"_

"Fine. Love guru at your service." Dick answered, defeated.

"_First, is Roy there? I don't want him to hear about this. He'd never let me live this down."_

Dick mouthed "Are you here?" to Roy, who motioned no and to put him on speakerphone. "Nooo… Of course he's not here," he said, while pushing the speaker button.

"_Good. Wait, what happened to the love doctor? Why guru?"_

"That used to be it, but it just seemed so overused! And I like the word guru. Why, do you have any other ideas?"

Before Wally could say anything back, Roy gave away his presence. "Well, you are very flexible, so-"

"_Oh, gross, Roy! _TMI_! Hey, you said he wasn't there! Am I on speaker?"_

"Well, I lied. And yes, you are. Now do you want my help or not?" Dick demanded, entertained.

"_Fine. Ok, you know how Artemis is leaving today? Well, before she left, she told me that she loved me. I, being the idiot that I am, said it back _**in my head **_and all that actually came out was a stutter! So now, she thinks that I don't love her back. I can't let her leave with a broken heart like that! And she's going to get on that train in, like, 30 minutes_ _and I'm driving there now and I'm freaking out and… and…"_

"Wally, calm the hell down!" Roy commanded. "Freaking out isn't going to get you there faster. So hurry up and drive if you want to catch up to her!"

"_Ok, I know. I know! But what exactly am I supposed to do when I get there? Tell her I love her back, then let her leave?"_

"No! You're going to make her feel bad about leaving you if you do that! Hmm, you could always go with her?"

"_Roy, I can't just drop everything and follow her to New York! I have stuff here, too! You are _no_ help! Just let Dick answer."_

Roy huffed and Dick smiled at him before answering. "Ok. First, Wally, Artemis is going to Virginia, not New York. Get your facts straight, ass-hat! Haha, just kidding, but seriously, she's your girlfriend. Second, you have to tell her that you love her back, but you do have to let her go. don't hesitate to say it, you have to mean it. She'll feel bad, sure, but then tell her that when she gets back, you'll leave the key under your mat, you'll be smiling and it'll be like she was never gone. Tell her that you'll be ok and don't lose contact with her over the year. Ok? That's it."

_"But what if she-"_

_"_Wally, if you're anything, you're persistent. Go after her and don't let her go until she knows." Roy remarked.

"_Ok, thanks, Dick. And Roy, sorta. I gotta go and seriously, guys, thank you."_

"That's what we're here for. Good luck! Oh, and don't forget to kiss her!" And with that, the call disconnected. The two boys then looked at the mess in the kitchen. There was a loud, squishing noise as Dick looked down at his shoe.

"Roy, what the hell did I just step on?"

"Umm, do you want to eat out?" Roy asked, dejected and slightly afraid to answer.

Dick let out a long, heavy sigh that was a mix of annoyance, exasperation, and amusement. "Yeah." As they went out the door, thunder could be heard and lightning was sparsely scattered in the skies. "How much you wanna bet they're gonna have a love scene in the rain?"

"Oh, please. No doubt about it. It'll be like one of those cheesy movies where the guy chases the girl and while they're dripping wet, they'll start kissing. Or as soon as their lips touch, drops will start falling. Then once they part, it'll just start pouring, and they'll laugh and say they love each other. Happily ever after!" Roy remarked, earning a huge grin from Dick.

"I knew you were a romantic. Come on, I'm starving!"

* * *

Wally arrived at the station 20 minutes later and started searching frantically for the last train leaving for West Virginia. "Oh, crap! 15 minutes," he cried looking at the clock. _What was the number? Right, platform 9!_ As soon as he got there, he scanned the crowd and his eyes finally rested on the blonde. She was almost to the front!

"Artemis!" Wally cried, but it was lost to the wind as the bustling crowds pushed him farther away. "Artemis, hold on!" He tried again, knowing she couldn't hear him, but hoped she would take one more glance behind her before leaving it all behind, therefore seeing him. He pushed his way back up and as a last-ditch effort, screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARTEMIS!"

Upon hearing her name, she looked behind her seeing her boyfriend shoving people out of the way to get where she was standing. Her eyes lit up as soon as her eyes met his. "Wally?" They reached each other at the same time and stood there for a while, her face buried deep in her lover's chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave thinking I didn't return your feelings. I love you, Artemis Crock. Do you understand me? I love you." All around them, a collective _awww _was heard from people surrounding them. They laughed and Artemis led him outside, away from any prying eyes.

"I love you, too, Wally. With all my heart. I mean it this time. At first, I guess I just wasn't sure, but now, with you being here, I'm positive." They stared intently into each other's eyes and Wally leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't one of those shitty, quick pecks on the lips, either. It was full of unbridled passion and longing. Drops of water started to fall and as soon as they parted, there was a northern downpour. Wally laughed, "Count on the rain to ruin a perfect moment." But they didn't move from their spots, not minding the water at all.

Before long, though, a voice could be heard from inside. "Final call to Morgantown, West Virginia. Final call."

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to. I can stay. There will be other chances. " Artemis insisted.

"No, Arty. This is your time. I'll be here for you when you get back. It'll be like you never even left. I'll be fine. This is your chance. Go." Wally said, getting her back inside and giving her one last good-bye kiss.

"Ok. I'll call you every day." Tears had started to fill her eyes as she stepped onto the train and he went off to the side to see her off. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, good luck. Don't forget about me."

She smiled at him through the window and he watched her until the train went off into the distance, out of sight. "Bye," he whispered. _Or I guess, see you later would be more appropriate. _He turned to leave.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Roy was right! Did you all like it? Hope you did.

Ok, so that's it. The end! :) And I wasn't hating on Conner, and neither was Dick! He just got mad. :)

And yes, Dick is the Love Guru...

Tell me what you think, please?


End file.
